The present invention relates to a navigation switch apparatus for use in PDAs, mobile telephones and so forth.
Generally in PDAs, mobile telephones and so forth, use has often been made of so-call navigation switch apparatus as change-over switches for switching functions by operating levers in the longitudinal, lateral and diagonal directions successively.
However, any one of these navigation switch apparatus is only so arranged that four conductors disposed longitudinally and laterally are solely formed with two opposed conductive layers, which are short-circuited by short-circuiters attached to the inner surface of a cap-shaped body. Therefore, almost any serious problem is not posed by a navigation switch apparatus of the sort mentioned above on condition that switching is confined to four directions including rightward, leftward, backward and forward directions. However, the problem is that in case where switching is carried out in eight directions including rightward, leftward, backward, forward and diagonal directions, the conventional navigation switch apparatus above can be of no practical use because a satisfactory detection angle in the diagonal direction is hardly securable.
An object of the invention intended to solve the foregoing problem is to provide a navigation switch apparatus simple in construction and capable of holding satisfactory detection angles in longitudinal, lateral and diagonal directions.